deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Ratchet
Ratchet & Clank are the main characters of the eponymous video game series. They appeared in the 60th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter, where they fought Jak & Daxter of the eponymous video game series. Ratchet is voiced by Daniel J. Edwards and his partner, Clank is voiced by Joshua Tomar . History Ratchet is a Lombax, originally born on the Lombax homeworld of Planet Fastoon in the Polaris Galaxy but later sent to Planet Veldin in the Solana Galaxy by his father to protect him from Emperor Tachyon. Growing up on Veldin, Ratchet longed to travel to new worlds and even built his own ship. Shortly after completing his ship, Ratchet met a diminutive robot fugitive whom he dubbed Clank, who helped him to leave Veldin and fulfil his dream of travelling. From this point on, Ratchet and Clank travelled extensively through the Solana, Bogon and Polaris Galaxies, saving them on several occasions. Death Battle Info Background Ratchet * Species: Lombax * Weight: 97.5 lbs/44.3 kg * Born: Around Year 5339 * Naturally-gifted mechanic * Given the code-name "Dead Meat" by Captain Qwark * Has a vendetta against wooden crates Background Clank * Real name: XJ-0461 * Birthday: October 26, 5354 * Height: 2'2"/66 cm * Weight: 17 lbs/7.7 kg * The son of an interdimensional being and conveyor belt * Favorite number: 83,000,000,004.7 Weapons * Vortex Cannon * Miniturret Glove * Mr. Zurkon drone * Liquid Nitrogen Gun * Shredder Claws * Groovitron * Sheepinator * Fusion Grenade * RYNO V Feats * Can HALO jump without a parachute * Won countless gladiator battles * Survived many crash landings, including one riding an asteroid * Held back a War Grok with only an OmniWench * Dodged a laser blast at close quarters * Downed a gigantic alien which could destroy skyscrapers in one blow * Survived the vacuum of space DEATH BATTLE! Quotes Ratchet * Ugh! That's the last time I let Qwark fix the Warp System... * Huh... This is new. * Nah, this isn't so bad. * I can fix that... * What the!? * Get a load of this! * Um, no. * You're done for! * Woah! * Can't you go any faster!? * Let's try this! * Like I need anymore! * Huh, well, ahem, maybe just one more... * Now what... * Aaand curtain! Clank * Actually, weren't YOU the one who overclocked the accelerator? * I'm very sorry for your loss Mr. Weasel. * Watch out! * Ratchet! * I wasn't designed for this! * Ratchet, behind us! * Hehehe! Gallery Ratchet & Clank - Ratchet Wielding his OmniWench.png|Ratchet Wielding his OmniWench Clank(Crack in time).png|Clank wielding the Chronoscepter R&C TM.png|Ratchet & Clank as they appear in the movie, "Ratchet & Clank" Trivia *Ratchet & Clank, along with their opponents, are the first Sony/Playstation characters to appear on Death Battle since Kratos, which was way back in Season 1 in 2011. **They are also the first Sony characters to win a Death Battle. **Clank is the second smallest combatant. First it was Kirby(8 Inches) and third is Pikachu(1'4"). **Ratchet is the first professional voice actor from Cartoon Network(Not from FUNIMATION) Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Playstation All-Stars Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Sony Characters Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Robots Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Cats Category:Eponymous Combatants